Heed Your Heart
by JJScottishGirl
Summary: Years of miscommunication have brought Syd & Gage to this point. Will they finally be able to express what each of them is feeling or is it too late? A story full of rambling emotional drivel. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: After the Party**

Syd stood in the women's washroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, wishing that she could turn back the clock about 24 hours. About fifteen minutes ago she had practically run away from Gage's car in the parking lot, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She had rushed to the washroom on the first floor and shut the door behind her, feeling somewhat safe as the heavy wooden door swung shut.

She studied the image that looked back at her. What was wrong with her? First that disastrous date last night with that guy from the gym and now things with Gage were even worse than before. Truth be told, it was Gage's rebuke that was stinging the most. She could handle yet another failed date, it seemed like it was her destiny to meet guys that thought her job was sexy but expected she would give it up to be a housewife and mother. So when she had casually told Gage about Franco's opinion that women didn't really belong in the Texas Rangers she had expected him to shake his head in disbelief at Syd's luck in finding another of Dallas' cavemen. Instead though, Gage had told her that maybe she'd have to give a little if she ever wanted to find someone before it was too late.

Syd had looked at him in shock, waiting a moment for her partner's face to fill with that characteristic grin of his letting her know that he was just joking. Not that it was a particularly funny joke but sometimes Gage had an odd sense of humour. But the grin never came; he had just looked away from her and added under his breath that she wasn't getting any younger. Syd hadn't known what to say but had finally pulled her eyes away from him, unlocked the door and stepped out. As she turned away from her partner unbidden tears had filled her eyes, blurring her vision as she bee-lined for Ranger Headquarters.

So now here she stood, not knowing what to do next. It was so unlike Gage to be cruel, he was one of the most fun-loving good natured guys around. He was the one who had told her once that whatever guy was worthy of her would accept her for who she was. What had suddenly changed his opinion?

Things had been tense between the two partners for the last few weeks, ever since Trivette and Erika's engagement party. They had gone to the party together, as they often did and had even bought a joint gift for the happy couple. But late in the evening, when Syd had decided it was time for them to say their goodbyes she hadn't been able to find Gage anywhere inside. When she had managed to locate him he was outside on the Walker's porch locking lips with Wendy, a colleague of Erika's. It had been incredibly awkward when Syd had practically bumped into them in the dark but she had somehow managed to stammer out that it was time to go home.

Gage had looked up at Syd rather sheepishly and had even looked a little ashamed. However when Wendy had asked Gage who Syd was and he had replied "Oh, just my partner.", Syd had turned on her heels, stomped out to her car and driven off, leaving Gage to find his own way home. To this day she didn't know how he had gotten home, whether he had gone home alone or with Wendy, and she didn't really want to know. She and Gage had never been and never would be romantically involved. He'd made that clear enough when she _knew _he had heard what she had revealed to him at his bedside in the hospital but, other than a few silly comments, he hadn't initiated any sort of conversation about it. So why had seeing him kissing another woman bothered her so much? The question had plagued Syd since that night, but neither partner had mentioned the evening when they returned to work and now, almost three weeks later the events on the porch continued to hang between them like a veil of ice.

Wiping the vestiges of the tears away from her eyes and smoothing her dark hair down, Syd straightened her shoulders and resolved that she would stop talking to Gage about things outside of work. She wasn't sure at what time they had crossed the line from being partners to being good friends, but it was obvious that part of their relationship was not working out. They could not afford to jeopardize their working relationship; failure on the job could have dire consequences. So it was their friendship, such as it was these days, which needed to go. Maybe it would be best for them to take a break from one another.

Upstairs Gage sat at his desk wondering where Syd had gotten to; it had been at least twenty minutes since she had walked away from him. He knew his words that morning in his car as they had pulled into the parking lot had hurt her; he had seen the pain flicker across her face like it had that day in his apartment when he had yelled at her about 'not understanding' how he was feeling. He wasn't sure why he had said what he did today; he had been in a sour mood ever since the engagement party. He had been so stupid that night, coming to the party with Syd and then winding up on the porch kissing that friend of Erika's. What the hell had he been thinking?

There had been a time when he had hoped that he and Syd might become more than partners. He had always, if truth be told, felt something different for her than he had for any other woman. But the idea of a relationship with his partner had never really crossed his mind until that time she had kissed him after Walker and Alex's wedding. For months after that the idea had swirled unbidden in his mind and he even had the guts to confront her about it once. He had earned a swift kick to the head for his efforts and he'd put the idea of a relationship with Syd to the very back burner of his thoughts. In the ensuing months they had grown closer as partners and as friends, and in fact, he would call Sydney his best friend. The way she had taken care of him after he lost his hearing…it was almost as if she…well, she didn't did she? That kick at the gym had made her feelings pretty clear.

But the look in Syd's eyes when she had found him kissing Wendy had been like a slap on the face. And then, when she had stormed out of there and left him to find his own way home he knew that his actions had really bothered her. Since that time Syd, who hadn't dated since they had returned from their stint with the Raptors, had been out on four dates each with guys who steadily decreased in calibre of character. It was as if she was out to prove something, though damned if he knew what. What he did know was that he was tired of hearing about the dates and he had as much told her so this morning. Trouble was, now he felt even worse than he had before, as if getting that weight off his chest had backfired doubling the load that had been there before. He hadn't meant to hurt her; it was just so frustrating to listen to her talk about going out with other men. Did she really think he wanted to hear about it?

He was sitting at his desk holding his aching head when Syd finally came in. He just wanted to get things back to the way they were earlier, before that stupid party. He knew it was his fault that things were not going well between them and he wished he knew how to make it right. He got up and went over to her and taking a deep breath, apologized.

"I'm sorry Syd. I shouldn't have said those things. I had no right to tell you how you should live your life. It's just that I..."

Syd interrupted him. "You're right; my life outside work isn't any of your business. So forget it. Let's get to work on the Villetti case."

Gage nodded, taking the paperwork she handed him. He could see by the set of her jaw and hear by the tone of her voice that things were far from being on the mend between them. At least she was talking to him though, he thought to himself. He didn't know how, but somehow he'd make things right between them. Gage couldn't afford to lose Syd – not as a partner or as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realization**

The rest of the work day passed by uneventfully; how could it have passed any other way with the two young Rangers each lost in their own thoughts and speaking to one another only about work-related topics?

Come closing time Gage waited patiently for Syd to finish tidying her desk. "Drive you home Shorty?" he asked quietly, hoping she'd accept and give him a chance to talk to her away from the office.

As Gage had driven her to work this morning, Syd didn't really have much choice other than to accept his offer. And by now she wasn't really angry with Gage anymore. He was her friend, he'd spoken his mind about her dating dilemma, and she knew that she should appreciate having a friend who could be so brutally honest with her. As for him kissing that woman at Trivette's engagement party...well, she really didn't want to deal with that can of worms right now.

They headed home in silence, the music on the radio pulsing out a steady beat as they made their way through Friday night Dallas traffic. When Gage pulled up to Syd's building he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Syd? I'd really like to talk to you. Can I come up?"

She nodded, hating that this had suddenly become so awkward for them. Gage pulled the car into one of the Visitor parking spots and they each got out. Locking the doors behind them Gage followed Syd up the stairs to her apartment, unexpectedly nervous at the prospect of what he was about to do.

When they got inside, Syd motioned for Gage to make himself comfortable on the sofa while she put on the kettle for some tea. Noticing the blinking light on her answering machine Gage couldn't help himself and pushed the Play button.

"Hey baby, it's Franco. What happened last night? You left so quickly I never got a chance to show you my best moves. Give me a call any time if you want to hook up again. You know where I'll be. Ciao."

Syd froze in the doorway as she heard the message playing. This was the kind of creep that Gage thought she should be willing to lower her standards for? Some friend he was.

Gage, seeming to have forgotten his words to his partner earlier that day, turned to look at Syd as the message finished playing. "Syd?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you ever go out with someone that sounds like that? He sounds like…like…a pimped-out Rocky wannabe. Is he good looking? What's the attraction?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger am I Gage?" Syd retorted bitterly, causing her partner to cringe as he heard his own words from the morning thrown back at him.

"But Syd - you are beautiful and intelligent. You could have anyone in the world that you wanted!"

"Gage – why would you even say a thing like that to me? I can't have _anyone_ in the world that I want can I? If I could then maybe…" her voice trailed off. How could he be so cruel! Or so stupid? Had he not understood what she had said to him that day after his hearing loss surgery? Syd looked up at him as a thought dawned on her. "You didn't hear me that day after your surgery did you?"

Gage looked at her, puzzled. "Sure I did Syd. You were making fun of my holey socks. What does that have to do with this?"

Syd almost started laughing. "Oh my God. All this time I thought you had heard me. I've been so torn up inside over your reaction and you didn't even hear me."

"What did you say to me Syd?" Gage took a step closer to his partner who looked close to hysteria. He had never seen her like this. "I am so sorry if I've done something wrong. Syd, you've got to know I would never intentionally do anything that would hurt you."

Syd sat down on her sofa, hugging a pillow close, and trying to level out her breathing. "I know Gage. I know. You're a good partner."

The screeching of the kettle as it came to a boil overpowered whatever it was the Gage was about to say next. He got up and turned it off, and in the 45-seconds that he was gone Syd had fully regained her composure.

"Syd…you know that we are more than partners. I'm your friend. I want to help you through this, whatever it is."

"I think you better go home now Gage." Syd spoke quietly as she stood up. Her heart railed against her words, but she knew it was for the best. They had to get back in sync as partners before their next life or death situation.

Having Gage here with her, in her home drinking tea and sitting next to her on the sofa, filled Syd's head with dreams of an intimate partnership with him. Dreams which had shattered in front of her eyes when she had found Gage kissing Wendy. Dreams which she now realized were solely based on some foolish fantasy she had built up in her head. She had somehow, she now realized, interpreted Gage's lack of dating in recent months as his way of letting her know that he had heard her at the hospital and was patiently waiting for her to make the next move. Boy was she wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Good night Gage. Thank you for the ride home." Syd walked over to her door and opened it. Her voice was steady but she wouldn't look directly at him. "I'll see you Monday."

Gage followed his partner over to her door. This whole situation felt wrong. He didn't want to leave – he wanted to stay with her, talk to her, comfort her. Make her realize that she didn't need to go out with guys like Franco. Tell her…tell her what? That he thought the world of her? He wasn't heading down that path again. She had hurt him deeply that day at the gym when she had so childishly rebuked his attempt to get her to kiss him again. Gage mused once more that he had read too much into that one kiss. How was Syd to know that the feel of her lips on his that day had awakened his heart to a whole new world?

A few times over the past year, when he'd had the courage, he had tried to hint to her just how he felt. He had put all of his feeling into that kiss he gave her at the Raptor's hideout when they were working undercover. He had told her truthfully how beautiful she looked the night she accompanied him to his high-school reunion and had tried to let her know how much her attending with him that evening meant to him. But she had never responded with anything more than the good humour of a close friend.

In recent months, their lives had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. They regularly attended work functions together, took weekly turns driving each other to work, they were even partnered to walk down the aisle together at Trivette's and Erica's upcoming wedding. When they went places, people just assumed that they would turn up together.

It had all been rather embarrassing for Gage that night of the engagement party when he'd had to ask Trivette to drive him home after Syd had taken off without him. Oh he knew he deserved it. His sister Julie would smack him on the side of the head if she knew he had gone to the party with one lady and ended up kissing another. On the surface it was just plain bad manners.

But now he saw it was more than that. His impulsive actions that night had triggered something that didn't bode well for the future of his relationship with Sydney. Their working partnership had been off kilter since that day, largely because their communication hadn't been in sync, and their personal friendship – it seemed to be completely off track now. He could see it in the way Syd held herself; she was shutting him out. If only she would talk to him, then maybe they could clear the air and get things back to the way they were.

"What did you say to me in the hospital Syd?" Gage asked softly as he approached the door that Syd held open. "What am I missing?

"Nothing Gage. Forget it." Syd bit down hard on her lower lip, her eyes staring off in the distance away from his intense gaze. "Good night."

"Good night." he replied and stepped out the door. What else could he do? Grab her by the shoulders and make her talk to him? Crush her to him and show her just how much he cared about her? Confess all those back-burner thoughts of his and risk having his heart stamped all over?

Gage sighed as the door shut firmly behind him. He suddenly felt very alone. When had his life gotten so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Road Block **

Trivette noticed a difference in the bond between Rangers Gage and Cooke as soon as he stepped into the office Monday morning. There was something unusual about the energy in the room between them – he couldn't quite place it. They were sitting together at Gage's desk, talking about a case and appeared to be getting along. What was it that was different?

Trivette knew that something had happened between the two at his engagement party. Syd had, for some reason, left Gage there to find his own way home and when Gage had asked Trivette for a lift, he had been quite embarrassed. But Jimmy hadn't given the incident much thought. After all, it was _his_ engagement party! He couldn't believe it – he was finally going to get to marry and spend the rest of his life with the woman he had always loved.

Gage, for his part, had spent the weekend trying to come to terms with the fact that his stupidity might have ruined his friendship with Syd and had come to work on Monday determined to take the lead from her. However she wanted things to be between them, he'd let her control it. He was terrified that if he pushed her she would transfer out on Company B and right out of his life. And having some of Syd in his life, even if it wasn't all that he wanted, was better than losing her entirely.

Syd had come to work on Monday determined to depersonalize her on-the-job relationship with her partner. There was no reason that they couldn't go back to their original working rapport. They had partnered well together from the first day they had been assigned a case together; each of them bringing their own unique strengths to the team. She needed to go back to that time and forget that she had ever foolishly fallen in love with her partner.

So here they sat, quite civilly, at Gage's desk pouring over the details of the Villetti case. Syd was finding it hard not to nudge Gage affectionately in the shoulder when she wanted to show him something. Gage was finding it hard to keep the conversation focused on the case when what he wanted to do, more than anything, was demand that she talk to him about anything but the case! But the work was getting done and the Rangers were getting close to tracking down Villetti's latest drug-smuggling location.

When a call came in for Walker and his team that there was a shooting reported at a local bank, all four of the Rangers moved in swift synchronous motion collecting their guns, hats and car keys, racing out the door and the down the stairs.

Hopping into the car beside his partner Gage couldn't help but reflect on how natural it felt to just fall in beside her. It was so smooth, so effortless. They didn't even need words to communicate what car they would be taking or who would be driving. It just happened. Why couldn't the rest of his life follow that same path?

When they arrived at the scene, Walker motioned to Gage and Sydney that they were to approach the bank from the front while he and Trivette would enter by the rear. It was a common strategy for the team – the younger Rangers sent in first to divert the attention of the aggressors while the more experienced duo would bring them down via a surprise attack.

The local PD had the building surrounded but no-one had entered the building since shots had rung out about 10 minutes earlier. Along with the loud blaring of the bank's alarm system Syd could hear crying from inside and the fear of the buildings occupants was palpable. Gun ready Syd nodded her head to indicate to Gage that she would make the initial call out.

" Texas Rangers! Come out with your hands up."

BAM!

The glass window pane beside Syd shattered and she dove to take cover from the spray of sharp shards. Screams from inside the building and out on the street reverberated in her ears.

Gage took over. "Send out the hostages and let us talk. I am sure we can come to an agreement, as long as your hostages are sent out unharmed."

BAM!

The glass window pane on the main door of the bank shattered, eliciting more screams. Gage ducked down to Syd's level.

"You alright?" he whispered. She nodded yes even though he could see several scrapes across her cheek, at least two of which were dripping trails of blood. "We've just going to keep talking to them until Walker and Trivette get in from the back. It'll be suicide to go through those doors until they are distracted. Whoever it is is armed and ready to shoot."

Syd nodded again and positioned herself low to the ground, while Gage stood up again. As he did so the two Rangers could hear an explosion of activity inside. Shattering glass, screaming women, wailing babies and more gunshots. Gage yanked open the door and he entered the fray, Syd only a footstep behind..

Walker and Trivette were each embroiled in hand to hand combat with black-masked men whose guns had been smashed out of their hands. Gage immediately pursued, by leaping over the counter, a third masked bandit who was aggressively pistol whipping the bank manager. Syd collected the abandoned guns and began ushering the terrified patrons and employees out of the bank.

The antagonists were proving to be quite a challenge for all three of the experienced Rangers. As she ushered the last mobile bystander out of the bank, Syd turned and found herself being attacked by a fourth assailant who hadn't made himself known until now.

Using all of her strength and cunning and martial arts training Syd easily brought down her attacker, at about the same time that Walker and Trivette secured theirs. Just as the three of them looked over to see how Gage was doing there was a loud gun blast and they were all forced to hit the floor.

Syd's heart jumped into her throat – she couldn't see anything for a moment amidst the broken glass, overturned chairs and smashed wooden desks. Then suddenly Gage was there, his attacker subdued, shouting that the bank manager needed medical assistance.

Syd ran over to the manager, slumped against the still-secure door of the vault and pressed a hand over the profusely bleeding wound on his leg. Walker, Trivette and Gage led the four suspects outside and handed them over to the local PD. Gage returned inside with the paramedics and escorted his partner gently away from the bank manager as the emergency personal took over.

Her hands were covered in the victim's blood and the superficial wounds on her own face had continued to bleed as a result of her exertions. Her face was flushed, her breathing was laboured and Gage thought she was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Concerned, and forgetting his earlier resolution to take the lead from her when it came to their interactions, Gage reached out and tenderly touched her face. "Some of these look bad Syd, you should get the medics to check them out. I think you might need stitches."

"I'm fine." She turned her head away from him, unable to swat his hand away. Just then the frenetic activity of the paramedics ceased. Looking over the Rangers could see that emergency workers had stopped their work on the bank manager. The suspects they had apprehended were not only looking at armed robbery charges, murder would now be added to their list of crimes.

Syd slumped to the floor, staring at her bloody hands. Gage turned away in anger from the scene, racing his hands through his hair. "Damnit!" he exploded. "Damnit!"

Walker came in just as Gage kicked one of the overturned chairs. He took one look at the scene – his distraught younger team members, the paramedics preparing a body bag for the bank manager and sighed heavily.

"Gage. Gage! Stop it." Walker placed a firm hand on the young Ranger. "Your partner needs you. Calm down. Get her out of here."

Gage stopped his rampage as soon as Walker's words penetrated the buzzing in his skull. He looked down at Syd, sitting wordlessly among the wreckage, tears trickling silently down her face and staring vacantly at the drying blood on her hands.

Gage crouched down and gently tapped his partner on the shoulder. "Syd. C'mon – we have to go."

"He probably had a wife. Kids." Syd looked up at her partner with dark shiny eyes. "It's so unfair. His blood was warm. I tried to stop it…"

"I know. You did your best." Gage put arm around Syd and hauled her to her feet. She looked at her partner, almost confused. "We need to go now so Walker can take of business."

At the mention of Walker's name Syd seemed to break out of her trance and realize where she was, who she was and what she should be doing.

"Of course." she shook her head gently, forcing her long dark hair back from her face. Breaking free of her partner's arm she straightened her spine and strode over to Walker.

"What can I do?" Walker looked over at Gage who shrugged helplessly.

"You can go to the hospital and get yourself checked out."

"But…"

"Those cuts on your face look bad Sydney. You need to clean up and change your clothes." When Syd just stared at him, he continued. "That's an order Ranger Cooke. And take Gage with you."

Stomping almost petulantly Syd walked out of the bank, Gage following closely at her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Floodgate**

Though they had driven Syd's car to the crime scene, Syd climbed wordlessly into the passenger side and let Gage drive her to the hospital. If he had asked her why she would have said she didn't want to get blood on her steering wheel, but the truth was she just wanted to let someone else be in control for a few minutes. She was so tired of always trying to hold it all together. And if there was anyone she felt comfortable enough with to just let go, it was Gage.

Gage wished he knew what was going through his partner's head right now. One minute she had been sitting there crying and looking like a lost little girl, the next she was tough and bordering on angry, and then here she was again – looking almost like she had checked out for a while. At least there had been no argument about who was going to drive.

When they got to the hospital and Syd was admitted to the ER, Gage settled himself down in the waiting room. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner and how part of him just wanted to reach out and protect her all the time. He couldn't help wonder how 'caveman' like that thought sounded. Was he really as unenlightened as good old Franco?

Meanwhile Syd was enduring the pain of having several shards of glass removed from her face and scalp, followed by the three largest cuts being stitched up. The ER nurses had helped her to clean the mess from her hands but she continued to wear the clothes that were spattered in the innocent victim's blood.

When Syd emerged from the ER almost two hours later picked clean, disinfected and bandaged and found Gage sitting in the waiting room for her it was as if all the defenses she had set up to protect herself came tumbling down. As he stood up and tentatively smiled at her, Syd practically flew into his open arms and began sobbing.

"Shhh. Syd. Shhh." Gage wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight to him. He reached up with one hand and gently caressed her smooth silky hair. "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"No it isn't." he felt, rather than heard, her mumble against his chest. "It's never going to be right."

Unsure how to respond Gage just stood there holding her until the sobbing had turned to sniffles. As Syd began to pull away one of the ER nurses approached them and handed Syd some tissues.

"Now Mr. Cooke…" the nurse began.

"Gage." he replied, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Syd. "Ranger Gage."

"Ranger Gage." the nurse began again. "Your wife will need to keep her stitches dry for the next 24 hours. Here are some extra gauze pads and medical tape."

Gage accepted the small package silently. As he thanked the nurse and she walked away, he felt Syd stiffen and he reluctantly dropped his arms to his sides.

"Not going to correct her?" Syd's icy words reached his ears. "Tell her I am_just_ your partner?"

Where had that come from? Gage had a sudden flashback to that horribly awkward scene on Walker's porch when Syd had found him with Wendy. What was it he had said just before she stormed away from them? He heard Wendy's voice asking who Syd was and he had replied "Oh, _just_ my partner."

Sudden realization about, at least part, of what had been bothering Syd for the past few weeks dawned on him. God he was stupid! He hadn't given the words from that night another thought since he had spoken them, instead he'd been trying to puzzle his way through Syd's sudden penchant for dating since that night. Did she not realize how important their partnership was to him?!

"We are going home. Now." Gage grabbed Syd by the hand and practically dragged her out of the hospital. A bit caveman like but the urgency to get her home and explain things overpowered his normal courteous manner.

The drive back to Syd's place seemed to take an eternity. Thoughts were racing through Gage's mind. He needed to tell her how he felt, how important she was to him. But how could he do that without actually telling her he loved her? There was absolutely **no way** he could tell her that. He'd rather keep that dream to himself than have it squashed out forever. If she had ever been interested him in that way, surely she would have given him some sign or signal.

Syd didn't quite know what to make of Gage's behaviour. It was almost aggressive. Not that she was frightened. A man who only minutes early had held her so securely and caressed away her tears was not to be feared. But the way he gripped the steering wheel and the firm set to his jaw told Sydney that tonight something was going to change between them. He had never looked so determined to get something off his chest.

Once they did get back to her place however and Syd asked if she could wash up and change her clothes before they talked, some of Gage's stress seemed to soften.

"Of course Syd." Looking down at the blood-stained clothes his partner was wearing reminded him of how they gotten into this whole emotional situation in the first place, and he could only imagine how badly she wanted to shed that particular layer of skin.

"Remember you need to keep your stitches dry." he called after her softly as she headed down the hall to her bathroom. She mutely nodded her reply as she closed the door behind her.

Gage set to work in the kitchen, putting on the kettle and look through the fridge for something simple to eat. He heard the steady fall of water as the bathtub filled up and settled down on the sofa when he heard the light splashing of Syd getting into the bath.

After fifteen or twenty minutes Gage heard the sound of Syd getting out of the bath. He could hear the drain gurgling and the sounds of shuffling in the bathroom. Then the door opened and he heard her call out to him.

"Gage? Could you come and help me?"

"Sure Syd." Putting down the teapot he was just about to pour he followed Syd's voice down the hall and into her bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of her tub, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. The skin on her shoulders was tinged a slight pink colour and was still damp and glistening from her bath. He gulped. "Uh, what's up?"

"I really want to wash my hair but I need some help doing it so I don't get my stitches wet."

"Okay, sure. What should I do?"

"You don't mind?" Syd looked up at him, almost shyly. He kneeled down beside her.

"Of course I don't mind." The sound of his deep voice resonating in her bathroom sent shivers through her, it was all she could do not to blurt out what her heart was dying for her to say.

It was a little awkward at first, as Gage settled himself on the edge of the tub next to Syd, and they used the hand-held shower to wet her hair, but after a couple of minutes they had both visibly relaxed. Syd passed the bottle of shampoo to Gage and he lathered up her hair as she kept her head tilted slightly down, the stitches visible so they could circumvented.

Syd closed her eyes and took comfort in Gage's tender ministrations. His hands were as perfect as his voice.

Gage breathed in the sweet aroma of her shampoo, a fresh scent that had wafted past him on many occasions and which he was sure was a distinctly Syd smell. He took in her closed eyes, her relaxed features and the silky softness of her hair under his fingertips. He made a silent wish that this moment could go on forever.

Of course, it couldn't.

Syd opened her eyes slowly to find Gage just watching her, his fingers tangled in her hair. The look in his blue eyes was so warm, so intense, so affectionate that Syd felt surely her own eyes were a wide open window to her soul. She stared at him mutely; words escaping her. She reached up with her one hand and tangled it in with his, and they sat like that for a moment until it seemed as if all the air had gone out of the room.

Syd recovered her voice first. "I think we can rinse it now."

"Oh sure." Gage took his hands out of her bubbly tangles and reached for the shower-head, the magic of the past minute dissolving as quickly as the soap bubbles under the steady stream of water. Quickly and efficiently Gage turned the shower back on, rinsed out Syd's hair, handed her a towel, and stepped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Intervention**

When Syd had towel dried her hair and gotten dressed in some comfortable clothes, she made her way out to the living room only to find her apartment empty.

"Gage?" she called, but knew instinctively it was in vain. Her home was tiny – there was nowhere for him to be hiding. He was gone.

Had he seen right into her soul and decided to get the hell out there? He had waited around a long time for her this evening, both here and at the hospital, maybe he had plans and couldn't hang around any longer. Maybe he had a date tonight. That horrible thought came unbidden to Syd and she scolded herself angrily_: Just because you love him it doesn't mean that he loves you. Gage can go out with whoever he wants, whenever he wants, and there is nothing you can do about it._

And then, for some reason, it occurred to Syd to check outside her apartment door. And sure enough, sitting there on the top step with his head in his hands was her partner.

"Gage?" He looked up at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some air."

"Oh. Do you…do you…want to come back in?"

He nodded, rising from his spot on the stairs and moving past Syd into her apartment, avoiding her eyes.

"I see you made some tea." Syd started.

"It's probably cold by now. Did you want more? I can…"

"Gage, if I want more tea I can make it myself. What's going on? Why were you sitting out there in silence?"

"What did you mean earlier today when you said things are never going to be right?"

"Oh. That." Syd sat down on her sofa and motioned her to join him. "Gage, come and sit down."

He did sit, but with a lack of enthusiasm. He was completely confused right now and didn't know what he was feeling or what he should say. What was it he had seen in Syd's eyes in the bathroom? Was he just imagining things? Was he just seeing what he wanted to see?

"I don't even know where to begin Gage." Syd started. "You are my partner and my best friend but I don't know how to talk to you about this."

Gage looked up at Syd. She had curled her legs up close to her chest and was pulling at tiny pills in the fabric of her pants.

"After your ear surgery I mustered up enough courage to tell you something, because I thought you couldn't hear, and then I found out you could hear but you never said anything to me about what I had said so I assumed it meant you didn't want the same things, which was fine – well, not fine, but understandable and I was dealing with that. But then when I found you with Wendy at Trivette and Erika's party I just couldn't comprehend how you could be so deliberately cruel to do that to me when you knew how I felt and then on Friday I found out that you hadn't heard me after all." It all came out of her in kind of jumble.

Gage wasn't sure exactly what he had heard Syd say. Courage. Want the same things. Him kissing Wendy. Cruel. How she felt.

"I'm sorry Gage. That probably doesn't make any sense."

"I am sure it does Syd." He could see what an effort it had taken her to get it all of her chest. "Want to run it by me again? Maybe a little more slowly this time. And can you tell me what it was that you say you said to me in the hospital but I didn't hear?"

"No" she replied, shaking her head feverishly. "I can't tell you that. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why doesn't it matter anymore Syd?" Gage found himself moving closer to Syd on the couch and taking one of her hands in his. "You are _my_ partner and _my_ best friend, and if something is bothering you – you need to tell me about it and we can work it out together. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it as a team."

As Gage's words reached her ears, Syd knew he was right. She needed to tell him and risk getting her heart torn right open. They were partners and they were best friends but keeping her feelings secret was tearing them apart as much, or maybe even more so, than if she told him the truth. She had been trying all this time to avoid being hurt when maybe that was exactly what needed to happen in order to save their friendship and partnership.

Syd's hand was shaking in his and Gage could feel her shallow, rapid breaths. It registered in his brain how scared she was to tell him this thing. He could feel his own laboured breath start to match hers – what if she was going to tell him something that he really didn't want to hear? That she was pregnant with Franco's baby? That she was secretly married and had two kids stashed away somewhere? That she didn't want to be his partner anymore?

"Gage…I…" Syd opened her mouth and was just about speak when the buzzer rang for her front door. Her mouth clamped shut and they both sat there in silence.

The buzzer rang again.

"Ignore it." Gage said. "Tell me."

"I can't ignore it." Syd's breathing and voice had just about returned to normal, almost business-like. "What if it's Walker?"

Gage dropped Syd's hand and nodded his resignation. He knew she was right. It probably was Walker, dropping by to check up on them.

Syd picked up her phone "Hello?"

"Sydney, it's Walker."

"Come on up." Syd pressed the release button for the front door of her building, hung up the phone, and stood. "Maybe I should make some more tea."

A few minutes later Walker was knocking at her apartment door. Gage answered the door and ushered the senior Ranger inside while Syd continued to work in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Walker asked Gage quietly. House calls weren't generally Walker's style but he had been quite concerned about the young female ranger. Her physical injuries had seemed relatively minor but her emotional reaction to the death of the bank manager deeply worried him. And Walker wasn't blind. For the last several weeks both Sydney and Gage had seemed out of sync. If this continued – and he hated to think this – it might best, for the safety of the team, to split them up.

"Three stitches." Gage replied.

Walker nodded, wondering what he had interrupted. Gage seemed uptight and edgy. He walked into the kitchen. "How are you Sydney?"

Syd turned and looked at her boss. "I'm fine Walker, thanks. A little banged up but I'll survive. Have to keep these stitches dry for a while. Can I get you some tea?"

"Sure, thanks. Now, Sydney. Gage. I need to speak to both of you."

Walker headed into the living room, followed by Syd carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it. Each of the three Rangers sat down, Syd and Gage naturally sitting next to each other opposite from Walker. This was work, they could put thoughts of their interrupted personal discussion on hold and focus on whatever it was that Walker wanted to talk with them about.

"Gage. Sydney." Walker's tone was serious. "I'm concerned. Something has not been right between the two of you for the past little while, and although whatever it is that is going on is none of my business, I have to tell you that that it is affecting the quality of your work."

Syd's hand holding her tea cup began to shake, and she grabbed it with her other hand to steady it. Her actions did not go unnoticed by either of the men in the room.

"You are both good, no – excellent Rangers, and have been an exemplary team since I have known you. However, as your team leader, I have to let you know that your recent emotional outbursts and poor communication skills could have deadly consequences in a future situation. Unless you can resolve this and return to your previous effective partnership, I may be forced to send you each to separate teams."

Walker watched as Gage's jaw tightened and Syd's hand shaking began to consume her whole upper body. Neither of them spoke a word.

"Now perhaps what you need, what we all need in fact, is a bit of a vacation. I know that Alex and I are both short on sleep these days, and Trivette and Erika are mired down in wedding plans. And it's been hard on all of us trying to come to grips with CD's murder. I propose, if you feel up to it, that we all get away this coming weekend."

"That sounds good Walker." Gage was the first to find his voice. "Doesn't it Syd? Maybe a break is what we all need."

Syd nodded her agreement, though the knuckles gripping her tea cup were still white.

"Great! A buddy of mine has a set of hunting cabins we can use – there is lots of room for all us. You can even each bring someone if you like."

Syd's half-empty tea cup crashed to floor. No-one made a motion to pick it up.

"Or not." Walker continued, beginning to wonder exactly what it was that was going on between the partners. He stood up. "I'll call my friend and get it set up. You guys take it easy tonight, get lots of rest, and I'll see you tomorrow in the office."

"Sure thing Walker." Gage stood up and escorted his superior to the door. "Thanks for giving us a chance to sort things out. I know we both really appreciate it."

As he shut the door behind Walker, Gage was suddenly extremely optimistic. Away from work, away from distractions like Franco and Wendy, this weekend maybe he and Syd could really start repairing the damage that was ripping their friendship – their partnership – apart. If they couldn't do it then…well, Walker has said it. He would be forced to pull them apart.

He grabbed a dustpan from her kitchen and began to help Syd clean up the remains of her broken cup.

"This is just what we need, don't you think Syd? All of us away – time to relax and talk, enjoy the outdoors together."

Syd look up at him, her eyes oddly devoid of expression. Gage immediately removed the pieces of the teacup out of her hand and placed them on her coffee table. He took her gently by the hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom.

"C'mon Syd. You're exhausted. Go to sleep."

When they reached the doorway, Syd took her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his waist – burying her face in his strong chest, as if it was the most natural thing to do, for the second time that day. Gage wound his arms around her slender frame and held her for what seemed like an eternity.

Syd finally pulled back and looked up at him. Her eyes were dark and unreadable, but unmistakably troubled. "Thank you Gage. Thank you for everything."

"Syd." Gage gripped her arms firmly. "You have to know that you…I mean us...I mean our partnership…it means the world to me."

A slow smile touched Syd's lips, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes, and that was good enough for Gage – for now. He tipped his head down, kissed her gently on the top of her clean, shiny, and sweet smelling hair and let go of her.

"Good night Syd."

"Good night Gage." Syd walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She crawled into her bed and slept the sleep of emotionally drained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Heart of the Matter**

The rest of the week passed by virtually like normal, at least at work. Syd and Gage managed to keep most conversations directed to the tasks at hand and fortunately there were no more emergency calls which could have placed them in positions where their fragile emotional states might put them in jeopardy.

When he wasn't working Gage kept his mind aimed at the positives that this weekend could bring. The more he pondered what it was Syd could have said to him the hospital that day, combined with her anger about him kissing Wendy and the sudden 'need' to start dating, and _that_ look they had shared in her bathroom Monday night…the more he was convinced that Syd was as attracted to him as he was to her. He could see that she was terrified to tell him, probably afraid that he didn't feel the same way and he couldn't blame her. When had he ever given her real reason to think that he might want her? He had so much lost time to make up for! Spinning through Gage's head were hundreds of plans for this weekend to let Syd know just how much he loved her.

Conversely Syd was dreading the upcoming trip. Because she had kept all conversation limited solely to work she had never talked to him about their weekend plans and had convinced herself early on in the week that Gage would be bring a date, probably Ms. Loose-lips Wendy. Syd was miserable thinking that she would never have the chance to tell Gage how much she cared about him – what it was she felt deep down in her heart. Never get the chance to share with him just how much it tore her up inside every time she saw him with another woman, never get a chance to show him how much she wanted to curl up in his arms and stay there forever. Syd tried to think of the quickest and most painless way to tell him, deciding finally that just blurting it out and walking away so she didn't have to see the look of pity in his eyes would be the best way.

When Friday afternoon rolled around the Rangers managed to get off early, around 2:00 pm, and they each drove their own vehicles to the cabins – about two hours outside of Dallas. If Trivette or Walker thought it was odd that Gage and Syd didn't share a ride, neither of them said anything.

When they arrived, all within 10 minutes of each other, Erika and Alex along with the infant Angela, were already there. The place was pretty quiet, of the fourteen available cabins, only three were already occupied. The ranger group practically had the place to themselves.

Stretching and taking in the fresh air, everyone except Syd seemed to be enjoying themselves. Syd looked, and felt, like she was going to be ill.

Walker returned from a mail box located near the entrance to the parking lot, with a collection of keys in his hands.

"Okay…we've got Cabin 9 for Alex and myself, Cabin 10 for Jimmy and Erika. Gage, Syd…you guys bunking together or separately?"

"Together." "Separately." Gage and Syd answered simultaneously.

"Oookay." Walker, for once, was at a loss as to what to say. Trivette, Erika and Alex's eyes all opened wide and they each began walking away from the almost painfully embarrassing situation they had found themselves in.

"Well, um…it's up to you guys. I'll leave the keys here for Cabins 13 and 14. If you end up not using one, uh..just go put it back in that mail box okay?" And then Walker hightailed it out of there just as soon as he could, following Alex up the steps of Cabin 9 and shutting the door behind him.

"You don't want to share?" Gage exclaimed first, at least half of his well-thought out plans to woo Syd instantly vapourizing. "I thought this weekend was about you and I spending some time together and working through this rough patch. Don't you think the best way we can do that is by sharing a cabin?"

"But I thought…I assumed…I mean…I…aren't you bringing someone with you this weekend?"

"What! Like who? Wendy?" Gage could tell by the look on anguished Syd's face that he had hit it right on the mark. "No, Syd. It's just me. Just you and me up here. But I understand. If you need your space, that's fine – we don't have to share."

"I think that would probably be best." Syd stared at the ground and crossed her arms over her stomach in a very defensive and protective manner.

"Okay, uh..sure. I'll take 13 and you can take 14." Gage picked up his set of keys, grabbed the duffel bag at his feet and strode off towards his cabin.

Syd stood there for a moment, her thoughts and emotions completely jumbled. _Gage came up here to spend time with me…To work on your partnership stupid, that's all…_ Finally she picked up her set of keys and without stopping at her car to pick up any of her gear headed into her cabin. Closing the thick wooden door securely behind her, she sank to the ground, her back pressed up against the solid pine, pulled her knees up to her chest and began to sob.

In his own cabin, Gage unpacked his stuff; stowing the assortment of things he had brought up specifically to please Syd in a bottom cabinet drawer. He kept an eye on Cabin 14 for over an hour after he saw his partner go in and shut the door but nothing stirred. _God Syd…what is going on with you?_

Getting restless Gage finally left the cabin and headed over to a communal BBQ area where Trivette and Walker were making preparations for dinner.

"Everything okay?" Walker asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." Gage replied casually. "Just a bit of a misunderstanding, that's all. Now, what can I help with?"

Soon the area was filled with the delicious aroma of thick Texas steaks grilling over the hot coals. Alex and Erika joined the group, bringing salads and fresh sweet bread. Cool beers, delicious food and laughter filled the picnic grounds but still there was no sign of Syd.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Alex murmured to the group and headed over to the still darkened cabin. Knocking at the door and then opening it gently Alex slid inside and carefully closed it behind her.

Though it was still fairly light outside, inside the cabins which were surrounded by tall trees it was getting quite dark, and Gage watched as some of the lights finally went on in Cabin 14. After a while Alex slipped out the door, alone, and returned to the group.

"Sydney's got a bad headache." she said smoothly. "I got her a cool compress and some aspirin and made her lie down for a bit. She said she'll join us when she feels a bit better."

"Should I go see if…" Gage asked.

"No Gage. She'll be fine, she just needs some peace and quiet for a bit. She'll come out when she's ready."

Syd never did come out while the group was together at the BBQ pit. Gradually it got darker and darker and the group began to tidy up. Alex left first with Angela, who was beginning to fall asleep, and soon Gage was alone. He was positively aching to go to Syd's cabin and check on her, but he heeded Alex's words and stayed away.

Finally, not knowing what else to do he returned to his cabin and took a quick shower. When he finished in the bathroom he donned a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat down on the bed. _Syd…Syd…Syd…_

Just then he heard a quiet tapping on his door and he stood to go unlock it. When the door swung open, there stood his beautiful partner looking up at him rather timidly.

"Gage? Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure Syd – of course." Gage opened the door and ushered her in.

When he finally got a good look at her in the light glowing from the nightstand, he took in her red-rimmed eyes, puffy from crying, and the unsure way she was standing there – as if she wasn't sure what she was doing there.

_Now or never old man…_Gage crossed the floor in a couple of swift steps and enfolded the waiflike figure of his partner in his arms.

"God Syd, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Gage pulled back, just a little and looked down at her, trying to gauge her reaction. _The ball is your court now Syd…_

"What?" her wavering voice finally managed to squeak out. "You what?"

"Love you Syd. I love you." Gage held his partner's shoulder's firmly, pulled back even further and looked deep into her eyes, trying to prove to her the depth of his sincerity.

"You do?" she managed to verbalize.

"Yes, I do. More than anyone in the world. More than I ever thought it was possible for someone to love someone else."

Syd slowly sank down on the nearest firm surface, which was the edge of the bed, and Gage followed her dropping his arms from her shoulders into his lap.

"You can't love me." she stammered, as a tear began to trickle down her cheek. "I…"

"Why not?" Gage reached up and brushed the tear away with his thumb, turning her face to look at him. "I think I have loved you since the first day I met you Sydney Cooke."

"But what about…"

"Wendy? That girl on the movie set? Syd, I don't know. I was stupid. I was scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't think you felt the same way and so I…you do, don't you? You do love me too?"

Biting her lower lip and looking straight into her partner's eyes, Syd nodded yes.

Gage pulled Syd close to him, cupping her still healing cheek in his palm and tenderly leaned in to capture her lips with his own.

Syd felt like she was in a dream. The wonderful taste of Gage's lips against her own, his tongue tenderly probing hers, the salt from her tears mingling with his minty breath.

It was sweet and wonderful, gentle and slow, warm and heady. It was perfection. When they finally pulled away from one another, the magic from that night on the edge of the bathtub was back in the air and the electricity was positively sizzling between them.

Syd managed to find her voice. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Probably the same reasons you never told me."

"You were scared?"

"Out of my mind." Gage grinned sheepishly. "I know you think I'm a tough guy and all but…"

"I love your voice."

"What?"

"That's what I said to you that day in the hospital. That I love the sound of your voice. That every morning when I wake up it's the first thing I want to hear. And every night, when I go to sleep, I wish you were there."

Gage looked at his beautiful companion, stunned. "You told me all that, months ago."

Syd nodded intently, her lips pursed together.

"And you thought I had heard you but just ignored it. So when you found me with Wendy you thought I was being deliberately cruel to you because you assumed I knew how you felt."

Syd nodded again.

"Oh Syd, I am so sorry. I had given up my dream of ever being with you that day you kicked me in the gym when I asked for another kiss. When Wendy came onto me I just…I never meant to hurt you."

Now it was Syd's turn to look embarassed. "I'm the one who's been sorry Gage. Ever since that incident in the gym. You scared me that day. I was only just coming to terms with the fact that my feelings for you were more than professional and you were asking me to go where I wasn't ready to go. But that's not an excuse - I should have just told you that instead of being so childish. Please forgive me?"

"Of course, of course." Gage gathered Syd close into arms and she snuggled in, her head tucked perfectly against his shoulder. "And about that woman on the movie set…"

"What about her?"

"You know she kissed me as we were leaving that day to make you jealous."

"Well it worked."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care anymore. All I care about is right now and where we are at this very moment." Syd clasped her arms securely around her other half. "And I'm hungry."

Gage started to laugh. "I bet you are! Want me to see what I can rustle up for you?"

Syd nodded as she disentangled herself from his comforting embrace. "I need my luggage too. I haven't brought anything in from my car yet."

"You want me to go get them for you?"

Syd nodded again as Gage stood up and headed towards the door.

"Should I put them in Cabin 14 or should I bring them here?"

The room was silent so Gage moved back into the light.

Syd stood up and wrapped her arms seductively around her partner's neck. Bringing his face down close to hers she murmured,

"Oh, I think here - don't you?" just as her lips took possession of his.

And all thoughts of food and luggage were completely forgotten as they finally, and gloriously, tumbled into Cabin 13's warm and welcoming bed.

** THE END **


End file.
